Always Here for You
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Now living life as a teenager without fairy godparents, Timmy lives pretty much the life of a typical teenager, but with every time he comes back home from school there's a special and ever loyal adorable companion always there for him. An old magical companion that plans to stay with him forever and gave him back something precious.


**Hey guys. This is my first foray into the Fairly Odd Parents and this story gets it's inspiration from a debate on the extended cast of the show with one of my friends. It's about a character that gets a ton of unnecessary and undeserved hate. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new story of mine. Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Always Here for You~**

Well, parents are right, growing up and becoming an adult really does suck. It sucks when your childhood is over and you have to deal with the nightmare of adolescence and typical teenage drama. Extra schoolwork, bad habits, driving lessons, part-time jobs, relationships, skin problems, and still the annoying bullies. Being a teenager was pretty much hell for teenage Timmy Turner, who just got off the school bus and was walking himself home.

He was now fifteen years old, but he still mostly resembled how he appeared as a ten year old. He still wore his signature pink hat, but he also wore blue jeans and a white and black t-shirt with the dragon's face on it and a green and navy blue hoodie. His buck teeth were still there and still somewhat annoying, but he learned to accept them. He had recently lost Cosmo, Wanda and Poof on account of needing to grow up and thus had his memories wiped clean, or so Jorgen thought at least.

The teenager arrived at his same old home, removing his earbuds and catching sight of a familiar figure in his bedroom. He smiled at the figure and smiled more when he saw his parents weren't home again. They were probably off at the Cake 'N' Bacon, doing some stupid adults only vacation, or doing some pointless attempt to make a hit Hollywood film. Thankfully, they had finally got a small degree of common sense and allowed him to stay home alone once he turned thirteen and Vicky ended up becoming warden of the county jail. A fitting position for someone so evil.

"Home sweet home. Just me and my special buddy all day again." Timmy said quietly to himself, unlocking the door and stepping inside, and tossing his backpack onto the couch and closing the door behind him.

Before he could even make his way upstairs, the young teenager was knocked off his feet and landed on the couch, as he was tackled by his overly affectionate and adventurous fairy dog, Sparky. Sparky responded by immediately licking Timmy allover his face and getting his slimy dog slobber all in the boy's hair and on his clothes, as Timmy was laughing and hugged Sparky tightly, not even minding the fact that he'll probably need to take a shower later tonight to remove the dog spit.

"Aw, Sparky, you're always here to cheer me up when I had a long day at school!" Timmy said happily, laughing some more and rubbing Sparky's cute furry back affectionately, causing the happy fairy dog to lick him even more and snuggled up to Timmy on the couch.

"Hey, Timmy, you know, I found this amazing device that you put bread in and it perfectly toasted my bread!" Sparky said excitedly, taking out the toaster and showing Timmy, who in turn scratched the adorable fairy dog behind his cute furry ears, as Sparky barked happily and continued licking his best friend and owner.

Timmy laughed at how naïve and random and funny Sparky could be. Almost everything he never seen before or thought was cool, he'd always bring over to him to see and they would have a good laugh about him, with him explaining the object's purpose to the adorable and lovable fairy canine. He took the toaster from Sparky's paws and places it on the coffee table.

"That's called a toaster, silly. We use that to toast our bread." Timmy replied, continuing to hug and love on Sparky and enjoy more of his canine friend's randomness.

"Cool. Today, while you were eat school, I made a song for you, then I blew up that jerk Crocker's house, and then I made bacon for all the fire hydrants!" Sparky said randomly, laughing and flying around Timmy with a cute smile on his face. "I also drove this fire truck and listened to some epic chase music while evading the police."

Timmy could only roll his eyes at Sparky. This adorable fairy dog was something else, but Sparky was his fairy dog and best friend. He had only gotten to keep Sparky, due to the fairy dog having adult owners and them being unaware of his magical origin. But, Sparky had restored Timmy's memories of his childhood with his fairy family and allowed him access to magic, so Timmy basically still had fairy godparents, thanks to Sparky being with him for the rest of his life.

While he did miss Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, Sparky would always talk with him and he'd tell Timmy what they were up to now and again. His former fairies had found a new godchild in the form of some blond-headed kid in Oregon that had parents that were too busy to take care of him and not many friends. They were enjoying their new godchild, but they always said they will never forget him and that they'll always love him, no matter what. It brought tears to his eyes knowing they'll always love him.

"Sparky, I wish the toaster was put back in the kitchen and that police have no memory of your little adventure today." Timmy replied, knowing the last thing he needed was bailing his fairy dog out of the pound.

Sparky nodded and raised his tail-like wand up and granted the wish, with a big blue sparkly POOF cloud appearing and the toaster going back to it's correct spot in the kitchen. That was another problem taken care of, just as Sparky landed back on the couch and the two friends proceeded to watch some television, but couldn't find anything really interesting, so they shut it off and cuddled up to each other.

"Did I ever tell you the time I spun around a spiked fire breathing turtle by the tail and throw him into a bomb?" Sparky randomly responded with a completely random response, as Timmy pulled him closer and laughed at the response.

"Dude, that was just a video game that we played like a few weeks ago." Timmy replied, ruffling his cute orange hair and giving Sparky yet another affectionate hug. "You really are one wacky dog, but I love you."

"I love you too, Timmy! I love you so much!" Sparky shouted happily, jumping onto Timmy and hugging him once more, as the two had a bit of play wrestling match, which ended in both of them landing on the floor laughing happily.

Timmy laughed and snuggled up to Sparky and kept him in a fairly tight hug, but the fairy dog licked him relentlessly and wiggles his way out of the embrace. He then uses his magic to turn off the gravity in the house and making Timmy, along with all of the furniture and other things float all in the air, as Sparky laughed and flew around Timmy playfully, before speeding off upstairs and coming back down, holding a green sweater.

"Hey, Timmy, I also found this green ugly monster in the hall closest. It tried to eat you, but I made sure it didn't lay a finger on you." Sparky said happily, showing the badly torn and shredded sweater to his amused owner.

"Sparky, that's just an ugly old sweater I thought was a scary monster with Gary back when I was five, but thanks for still ripping it apart." Timmy replied, laughing a little and feeling so strange sense of satisfaction at his best friend slaying the monster sweater. Sparky really is my hero.

Sparky smiled and tossed the torn sweater into the waste basket and flew around the room happily and eating some lasagna he randomly had gotten somehow. He flew over to Timmy, who in turn hugged him and stayed close to Sparky, as the adorable fairy dog had tears of joy in his eyes and licked Timmy once more, feeling so happy at having fun with his best friend.

"I wish everything was back to normal now." Timmy said happily, to which Sparky granted his wish and the house was completely back to normal, with both of them sitting back on the couch and smiling at each other.

"Want some lasagna?" Sparky asked, offering his best friend some of the food and handing Timmy a fork.

"Sure thing. Thanks." Timmy replied, grabbing the fork and eating the lasagna with Sparky. Where did he get the lasagna at exactly? He probably didn't want to find that out.

Sparky then used his magic want to poof them both some sodas while they eat their dinner. Sparky was becoming less like a fairy dog to him and more like a brother in many ways. The fairy dog meant so much to him and despite him being completely random, he loved Sparky the way he was and having a dog this loyal to him was truly something special to him.

The two tapped their bottles together in a cheer and drink them, both of them letting out loud burps, but Sparky's was much louder and his bottle suddenly grew eagle wings and flew out of the living room. They both laughed and snuggled up to each other some more, basking in each other's warmth and companionship and deep loyalty.

"I might not having my godparents anymore, but I'm happy to have you with me, Sparky." Timmy replied, hugging Sparky tightly and rubbing the cute fairy dog behind his cute furry ears, making him stick his cute tongue out.

"I'll always be here for you, Timmy. I love you and I'll always make sure you're happy and never alone! I'm always going to be with you." Sparky said warmly in such a caring tone, nuzzling Timmy affectionately and licking him once more. "I promise."

"Sparky, I wish I could hug you now!" Timmy suddenly shouted overjoyed, which the adorable fairly didn't even hesitate to grant, as his star glowed on his tail.

Timmy and Sparky suddenly found themselves in such a tight and warm hug, as they both laughed happily and Sparky responded by licking the boy happily. Timmy only tightened his grip on Sparky and snuggled the adorable fairy dog cutely in his arms, feeling so much love for his loyal and loving canine companion. Sparky would always be in his life and he would always love the adorable fairy dog, always.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I hugged you at the mailbox?" Sparky randomly responded with, only to earn a cute laugh from Timmy and another loving hug from him as well. "Did I also tell you about that time I dreamed I was hugging my anti version? Anti-Sparky was so mad when I hugged him."

"I love you, Sparky." Was all Timmy could say to the adorable fairy dog he loved and cherished more than anything. Sparky looked up at him with loving eyes and snuggled into his chest, closing his cute eyes and wagging his cute tail cutely, feeling so happy and comfortable in the arms of his owner.

Sparky is the best fairy dog a teenage boy could ever ask for. Adorable, magical, wild and crazy, loyal, and a true best friend to his owner. His life was always going to be interesting and he would always make sure Sparky is just as happy as he is. They're best friends and practically brothers too, and after all, best friends do belong together and Sparky was definitely a member of the Turner family. There's no denying that fact!

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And wow, that ends my first story in this fandom. Now I know I'm probably in the minority of people that actually like this character, but please hear me out. Sparky is definitely a far better character than Chloe and I don't consider him pure cancer like many fans do. Yes, I know Sparky is random, many of his jokes don't stick and the comedic timing with him is off, and he was pretty much just a unneeded comic relief character. But I love Sparky and even his anti fairy version, who I find really adorable. I find both of them adorable and downright cuddly. Now, you all know that at some point Timmy will lose his fairies and memories and grow up bitter and angry at the world, right? Well, tell me, where does this leave Sparky? Sparky's previous owners were adults and he was allowed to have adult owners, so the same would apply with Timmy. Sparky would probably become Timmy's faithful companion throughout his life, and he'd have his memories restored and still be able to grant wishes and use magic. I feel that Sparky would love Timmy forever and become his longest owner to date as well. He'd become pretty much like another godparent to Timmy and they're both would likely make them into lifelong best friends. Sparky would probably be there by Timmy's side and always making sure he has what he needs and to also love and protect him as well. My friend I was chatting with feels the same way about Sparky, but thinks the concept of a fairy dog should've been brought in earlier, so if you want to leave a response to my viewpoints on Sparky, feel free to leave it my review box. Anyway, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought of the story and I'll see you guys in the next story! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, BUNSEN! :')**


End file.
